Happy Birthday Sasuke
by sasusaku779
Summary: A fluffy one-shot full of Sasu-saku! sasu/saku


**Totally Sasu darlings bday...**

**Disclaimer : DNon**

Happy Birthday Sasuke

Six year old Haruno Sakura wrapped a box in blue paper, carefully, and tied it with a large red bow. She thought, "I wonder what Sasuke-kun will think of it?"

She ran out the door yelling, "I'll be back!"

Running as fast as her little feet could carry her, she ran down the block, until she reached the Uchiha household.

Now her cheeks, were flushed from running in the sun, and her white dress was quite rumpled. As her mother would say, she looked quite unladylike.

Running up to the door she repeatedly rang the doorbell. Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

Why wouldn't they open the door? She began to grow quite sad. Looking dejectedly at the floor, she was about to turn around with the present and go back home, when the door opened.

Itachi stood there looking for the one who opened the door, "Oh Sakura-san? Are you here for Sasuke?"

Blushing slightly, she shyly said, "Hai!"

He smiled warmly and said, "Do come in!"

She walked in hesitantly, hoping Sasuke would accept her present.

She heard a bunch of voices from inside the house, and began to wonder whether she should've come later.

Itachi interrupted her thoughts and yelled teasingly, "Sasu-_chan_! Look who's here to wish you a happy birthday!"

Sasuke entered the room through the mahogany door throwing a disgusted look over his shoulders at his aunts. He had pink and baby blue ribbon in his hair.

At the sight of Sasuke, Sakura hid the box that held the present behind her back, and blushed.

Itachi left the room muttering something about how he's going to end up having to clean the room when everyone left.

"Nani?" he pouted.

"Ano…" she started, as she started to find the floor quite interesting, "Ano… I just came to say Happy Birthday!"

With that she kissed him on the cheek (Flash! Someone clicked the camera) and pushed the present into the surprised Sasuke's hands and tripped out his door.

* * *

6 years later…

A turning 12 year old Sasuke was thrown a party to celebrate his birthday. Everyone showed up, even people he didn't invite.

Among the crowd of people stood Haruno Sakura.

During the last six years, him, Sakura, and Naruto had built a friendship stronger than bricks.

As Sasuke was tied down, for he tried to escape when someone mentioned singing happy birthday to him, he glared at the cake in front of him.

"aww! Come on Sasuke-_chan_! Don't be a party pooper and blow out the candles!" yelled his insane friend, Naruto, who had helped along with Shikamaru and neji, tie him up.

He turned his nose away from the cake and Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to blow out the candles for him. "I wish Sasuke would…"

A rush of wind caused her to open her eyes and there was Sasuke, looking as if nothing had happened.

"See now, Sasuke-chan! That wasn't so hard! Was it now?" Naruto laughed good heartedly.

Haruno Sakura quickly masked the disappointment she felt, for she was about to wish a kiss from Sasuke.

"Dobe! I swear if you call me chan one more time, I will yank your guts out and feed them to the pigs!"

"Teme… you don't have any pigs…" Naruto said dumbly.

A few hours later, the party was over and only Sakura had remained to help clean up. The others left saying they had to go…wash their dogs…

Sighing, she stooped over to pick up the gift wrappings. When stood back up, she straightened her dress and turned 180 degrees. She gasped and nearly dropped the torn gift wraps. "Sasuke-kun! You scared …"

She cut off her talk, as she noticed her the seriousness in the man in front of her. He reached up and cupped her cheek and planted a kiss on her unsuspecting lips..

She gasped. It was a short chaste kiss, yet a kiss nonetheless. She felt the clichéd fireworks most people felt.

"Sasuke-kun?" she questioned softly.

He cut her off with another kiss.

* * *

Six years later…

Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke had steadily been going out, and now it was Sasuke's eighteenth birthday.

After going to the birthday dinner, Sakura had set up for an unknowing Sasuke, they set back into Sasuke's home.

"Why did you do that?" He reached over to kiss Sakura's cheek while driving.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" she scolded.

He pouted, "It's my birthday, I can do whatever I want to," he whispered huskily.

Sakura blushed a pretty shade of red, "J-just k-keep your eyes o-on the r-road! I don't w-want to d-die on your birthday!"

"Party pooper!" he said good naturedly and turned his eyes back on the road. He reached over to grab his passenger's hand and brought it upon his lips and placed a kiss on her hand. "You know? I didn't get a present from you."

She glared and took her hand away from him and turned away from him to face the window with a "hmph!"

Sasuke laughed and reached over to ruffle her hair.

They reached home and Sakura took her handbag out and stalked off into the Uchiha household, yelling, "I have to go to the bathroom! Wait for me in your room!"

The Uchiha sauntered off into the kitchen as he waited for Sakura.

At this time, Sakura had stripped of all clothing, and tied wrapping paper around her body and placed a ribbon beneath her breasts to keep up the paper. She nervously went to his room and sat on his bed nervously.

Sasuke waited for his girlfriend to show up in the kitchen, but when she didn't show, he went to his room. There stood his girlfriend wrapped in red paper with a cute blush on her face. He blanched.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke!"

Needless to say, this was one of his better birthdays.

* * *

4 years later…

"Ne Sasuke-kun? Why did you want your birthday dinner here?" Haruno Sakura and Uchiha sat in an expensive restaurant and were waiting for their dinner to come by.

"Hn."

"Ahhh… what a chatty boyfriend I have!" she teased brightly.

He stood up and walked a few steps closer to Sakura and knelt down on one knee.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Marry me?"

Sakura sat there stunned. "…"

"Sakura?"

"Yes!" with this she tackled him to the ground in a devious position they both were familiar with. "Yes!" she kissed him. "Yes!" she kissed him again. Now that tears were welling up in her eyes, she let out a shaky "Yes!"

He kissed her making the world spin.

The room burst out in applause. Out popped their close friends. Naruto stood  
their with his big goofy grin, holding a video camera. Ino stood there with a knowing grin clicking the camera away, the other girls had tears rolling down their faces.

Later on that night, the newly engaged couple lay in bed in each other's arms.

"Uchiha Sakura, thank you for the best birthdays."

She sniffled into his shirt.

He looked weirdly at her stroking her hair. "I love you."

Sakura responded with an "I love you more!"

"You wanna bet?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"Yes!" she squeaked turning a shade of red.

With that he rolled on top of her and worked his magic on her.

She was his as he was hers.

**...**

**RevIEW**

**Sasusaku779**


End file.
